Family
Family were an English rock band, formed in Leicester in 1966. They came to London in 1967 and gained a contract with Reprise Records, for whom they recorded a series of albums before splitting up in 1973. Family were one of the most accomplished, popular and critically acclaimed bands to come out of the 1967-68 London "underground" scene, gigging regularly on the British club and college circuit and enjoying some commercial success, but unlike many of their contemporaries they never managed to win a large audience in the United States. *A fuller account of Family's career can be found here Links to Peel Family were among Peel's favourite late 1960s artists and his affection for them remained, long after he had lost interest in most of the music he had played in that era. He seemed to see them as down-to-earth provincials, free from the London underground trendiness and snobbery which so dismayed him. Peel expressed a liking for singers with what he described as "extreme voices". Family's lead singer Roger thumb|321px|rightChapman could be placed in this category, with his throaty, sometimes harsh voice and an odd, bleating vibrato which at times sounded as if he was gargling. TBC.... Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: The Weaver's Answer #42 Peelenium *Peelenium 1969: Hung Up Down *Peelenium 1972: My Friend The Sun Sessions *Number of sessions? Any commercial release of sessions? 1. Recorded: YYYY-MM-DD. First broadcast: DD Month YYYY. Repeated: DD Month YYY *Song title / Song Title / Song Title / Song Title 2. Recorded: YYYY-MM-DD. First broadcast: DD Month YYYY. Repeated: DD Month YYY *Song title / Song Title / Song Title / Song Title etc (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and is incomplete. Please add more information if known.) ;1969 *09 March 1969: Dim (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise *27 September 1969: No Mule’s Fool (single) Reprise *11 October 1969: No Mule’s Fool (single) Reprise *08 November 1969: No Mule’s Fool (single) Reprise *06 December 1969: Hey - Let It Rock (LP - A Song For Me) Reprise *13 December 1969: Drowned In Wine (LP - A Song For Me) Reprise *27 December 1969: Cat And The Rat (session) (Christmas special) ;1970 *17 January 1970: Love Is A Sleeper (LP - A Song For me) Reprise *31 January 1970: Drowned In Wine (LP - A Song For Me) Reprise *18 July 1970: Strange Band (7") Reprise *01 August 1970: Strange Band (b-side of single - Strange Band) Reprise *17 October 1970: Lives And Ladies (LP - Anyway) Reprise *31 October 1970: Part Of The Load (LP - Anyway...) Reprise *26 December 1970: Lives And Ladies (session) (Carol Concert special) ;1972 *11 August 1972: The Rocking R’s (single b-side Burlesque) Reprise *11 August 1972: Burlesque (single) Reprise *22 August 1972: Burlesque (LP - Bandstand) Reprise *22 August 1972: Ready To Go (LP - Bandstand) Reprise *01 September 1972: Burlesque (single) Reprise *05 September 1972: Bolero Babe (LP - Bandstand) Reprise *12 September 1972: Broken Nose (LP - Bandstand) Reprise *15 September 1972: Ready To Go (LP - Bandstand) Reprise *22 September 1972: My Friend The Sun (LP - Bandstand) Reprise *29 September 1972: Glove LP - Bandstand) Reprise ;1973 *19 April 1973: Boom Bang (single) Raft *26 April 1973: Boom Bang (single) Raft *24 July 1973: Lives And Ladies (LP: Anyway) Reprise ;1976 *27 December 1976: The Weaver's Answer (LP – Best Of Family) Reprise FF#42 ;1977 *03 October 1977: Burlesque (single) Reprise (10 years of Peel on R1, listeners choice) *04 October 1977: My Friend The Sun (LP - Bandstand) Reprise (10 years of Peel on R1, listeners choice) ;1988 *07 December 1988: Boom Bang (session) (EP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1991 *03 March 1991: Overboard (album - Wildebeest) Pop God ;1993 *12 March 1993: In My Own Time ;1994 *08 January 1994 (BFBS): Voyage (album - Music In A Dolls House) Reprise ;1999 *09 November 1999: Hung Up Down (LP-Family Entertainment) Reprise (Peelenium 1969) *16 November 1999: My Friend The Sun (LP-Bandstand) Reprise (Peelenium 1972) ;2004 *08 July 2004: The Weaver's Answer (LP- BBC Radio Vol. 1 1968-69) Hux *13 July 2004: The Breeze (LP - BBC Radio Vol. 1 1968 - 69) Hux *20 July 2004: No Mule's Fool (LP - BBC Radio Vol.1 1968-69) Hux *28 September 2004: Strange Band" (LP - Family BBC Radio 1971 - 73) Hux External Links *http://www---- Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists Category:Artists